millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Series 6 (Germany)
It is sixth season of Wer wird Millionär?, German version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. Hosted by Günther Jauch. Top Prize was €1.000.000. Lifelines In this season three lifelines used: * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend * Ask the Audience Episodes * Episode 1 (13th September 2004) * Episode 2 (17th September 2004) * Episode 3 (20th September 2004) * Episode 4 (24th September 2004) * Episode 5 (27th September 2004) * Episode 6 (1st October 2004) * Episode 7 (4th October 2004) * Episode 8 (8th October 2004) * Episode 9 (11th October 2004) * Episode 10 (15th October 2004) * Episode 11 (18th October 2004) * Episode 12 (22nd October 2004) * Episode 13 (25th October 2004) * Episode 14 (29th October 2004) * Episode 15 (1st November 2004) * Episode 16 (5th November 2004) * Episode 17 (8th November 2004) * Episode 18 (12th November 2004) * Episode 19 (15th November 2004) * Episode 20 (19th November 2004) * Episode 21 (22nd November 2004) * 9th Celebrity Special (25th November 2004) Reiner Calmund (€125,000) Bernhard Hoëcker (€500,000) Heide Simonis (€500,000) André Rieu (€16,000) Nina Hagen (€500,000) * Episode 22 (26th November 2004) * Episode 23 (29th November 2004) * Episode 24 (3rd December 2004) * Episode 25 (4th December 2004) * Episode 26 (6th December 2004) * Episode 27 (10th December 2004) * Episode 28 (11th December 2004) * Episode 29 (13th December 2004) * Episode 30 (17th December 2004) * Episode 31 (18th December 2004) * Episode 32 (20th December 2004) * Episode 33 (3rd January 2005) * Episode 34 (7th January 2005) * Episode 35 (10th January 2005) * Episode 36 (14th January 2005) * Episode 37 (17th January 2005) * Episode 38 (21st January 2005) * Episode 39 (24th January 2005) * Episode 40 (28th January 2005) * Episode 41 (31st January 2005) * Episode 42 (4th February 2005) * Episode 43 (7th February 2005) * Episode 44 (11th February 2005) * Episode 45 (14th February 2005) * Episode 46 (18th February 2005) * Episode 47 (21st February 2005) * Episode 48 (25th February 2005) * Episode 49 (28th February 2005) * Episode 50 (4th March 2005) * Episode 51 (7th March 2005) * Episode 52 (11th March 2005) * Episode 53 (14th March 2005) * Episode 54 (18th March 2005) * Episode 55 (21st March 2005) * Episode 56 (25th March 2005) * Episode 57 (28th March 2005) * Episode 58 (1st April 2005) * Episode 59 (4th April 2005) * Episode 60 (8th April 2005) * Episode 61 (11th April 2005) * Episode 62 (15th April 2005) * Episode 63 (18th April 2005) * Episode 64 (22nd April 2005) * Episode 65 (25th April 2005) * Episode 66 (29th April 2005) * Episode 67 (2nd May 2005) * Episode 68 (6th May 2005) * Episode 69 (7th May 2005) * Episode 70 (9th May 2005) * Episode 71 (13th May 2005) * Episode 72 (16th May 2005) * Episode 73 (20th May 2005) * Episode 74 (23rd May 2005) * Episode 75 (27th May 2005) * 10th Celebrity Special (30th May 2005) Mario Barth (€16,000) Walter Sittler (€64,000) Katharina Saalfrank (€16,000) Reinhold Messner (€125,000) Verona Pooth (€125,000) Category:German series